CRASH'n'BURN
by Lady Espelle
Summary: THANKS to all of you who were so nice to help me!!! There is a NEW NOTE in chapter four(the unwritten chapter)... I'll rewrite the chapters ASAP!Again:It is posted RIGHT in the DBZ/SM section!SM WILL COME IN! But not now...
1. Working at Capsule Corps

~Lady Espelle~ & *Lana Cinna*: Ohayo minna-san!!!  
  
*Lana Cinna*: Finally we're on ff.net! Isn't it great?  
  
~Lady Espelle~: You can say so! 'crying from joy' After all the difficulties, we finally found the light at the end of the tunnel.  
  
*Lana Cinna*: Stop the melancholic gossip, Espy-chan!  
  
~Lady Espelle~: 'pout' I just wanted to express what I'm feeling.  
  
*Lana Cinna*: Espy-chan!!! Stop it!!! Nobody's interested in your rotten psycho stuff!  
  
~Lady Espelle~: Well, if I'm not allowed doing my "rotten psycho stuff", my creative trail will be broken. So, plz! If this story sucks now, don't flame me, flame Lana-chan! She's the reason I'm non-creative.  
  
*Lana Cinna*: Oh well! Just sent all the flames to me. I can use them; my heating doesn't work!!! So, how long do you think we shall talk here? Make this ol' disclaimer thingy and let's begin the story.  
  
~Lady Espelle~: Right. So, if we do own Dragonball Z or Sailromoon? Well, don't we all own it in one way or the other? Yeah... In this case more the other way. But not in the way where I could say now I owned it. For this dump thinking with laws and all this, I personally don't own anything!!! I haven't even at least a pet I could call mine!!! Yeah, I'm sitting here without a single kitty-cat-pet, while the people who own DBZ or SM have a whole zoo PLUS these great animes! Life isn't fair at all.  
  
*Lana Cinna*: You know what? Write a nice fanfic now, and perhaps some people from DBZ or SM read it and let you work for them. And then you can have your own little zoo. Okay? Just start writing.  
  
~Lady Espelle~: Well, seems like the most logical I can do right now. Well, then.  
  
~Lady Espelle~ & *Lana Cinna*: .HERE'S THE STORY!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CRASH'n'BURN  
  
by Lady Espelle & Lana Cinna  
  
  
  
Chapter I  
  
It was a sultry afternoon and only the sound of someone tipping rapidly away on a keyboard cut through the heavy silence that lay over an office at Capsule Corp., the world's largest High-Tech business. A young woman could be seen, working on a laptop, cursing from time to time and deleting written stuff. Her long fingers with the black painted nails already hurt from the tapping that continued now the whole day. Her dear friend had told her this morning that she, too, was not in time with her work. Again! The two of them had to hand in their work today, and Hikarie only hoped her friend was somewhere nearer to finishing her work then herself. 'cause she hadn't even begun.  
  
'How did I actually end up here?' she mentally sighed while writing the same sentence for the fifth time now. The climate didn't really help her concentrating on her work. And suddenly images of her last day back home popped up in her mind, and she remembered that very fatal day that changed the lives of two ordinary girls in a matter of minutes.  
  
*****FLASHBACK*****  
  
The two girls were on their way home from the party that took place in the city park tonight. JB decided to have a sleep over at KT's, for KT's parents went on a vacation over the weekend. In fact the two girls had the large mansion for themselves and nobody cared tonight when they came home. It was already 4 o'clock in the morning when the girls decided to leave the outdoor party; hence the streets of their hometown were totally deserted.  
  
When they passed the pedestrian precinct, JB suddenly heard a noise from a small alley. She stopped dead in her tracks and called for KT, her voice barely a whisper. The other girl had also heard the sound and looked questioningly at her best friend. In a silent agreement their curiosity got the better of the two and they went to find the source of the noise.  
  
As they rounded the corner, a little violet ball hovered circa 4 feet in the air. As KT and JB went towards the mysterious object they could make out a fog that circulated inside the shining ball. The nearer they got the faster the fog swirled around. As JB was a little nervous she grabbed KT's arm for reassurance.  
  
They were finally so captivated by the shimmering fogs that JB didn't notice as her hand reached out for the object. In the moment her delicate fingertips touched the ball, the fog seemed to break free from its prison and flowed out into the dark alley. It surrounded the two frightened girls so that nobody saw as they were pulled down into the depths of the unbeknownst.  
  
As a friendly beam of sunlight shone right into their faces they finally reached consciousness again. They lay in a similar alley to the one they had vanished from the night before, but one look at the full main street was enough to notice the great differences. Hover-cars raced across the street and most of the buildings were dome shaped. Later they discovered that they most likely were pulled into another dimension.  
  
They lived some time on the streets till they got to get quite some money with programming computer viruses and things like this. The two girls had had a fable for computer work and technique back home and now it was their way to survive in this new world. With their hacker knowledge they created new identities for themselves.  
  
JB changed her name to Hoshi Kirei and KT took as her new name Makkura Hikarie(I know, senseless. But hey! Make better names yourself!). To top it off they both agreed on making themselves adults in their new identities. This way they won't have to go into a hostel. Both girls changed their ages from 15 to 18, but since they both looked much older then their 15 years, it didn't make too much of a problem.  
  
Everything worked out far too well until one day the two girls got the mission to hack themselves into the main computer of the legendary Capsule Corp. Thanks to some bad circumstances on their side and the fact that Bulma Briefs, head of the largest corporation ever was online just at the moment when they started their attack on the main system, they failed.  
  
Bulma on her side was for some time now interested in the two shadows that became a living legend with the time. Under the name 'Crash'n'Burn' ('Crash' for KT and 'Burn' for JB) the two hacked themselves in the best saved networks there were. This got Bulma's attention. Now was her chance to make the two of them work for her corporation. Once she came in contact with the two she made her offer and after a few days in which the friends decided on whether or not they should accept the offer of a fixed job for a legal company, they took the chance.  
  
*****END FLASHBACK*****  
  
Now she sat here, it was two weeks since they began their work and she already got bored by the stupid stuff she had to do. It was actually fun to work on programs and built machines, but she also had to make reports about her work, and that really damn sucked. Kirei seemed to think so, too, since she always delayed this part of her work till the last minute.  
  
Hikarie's trail of thought was interrupted as her stressed friend threw open the door to her office and rushed in, already half in her sentence before Hikarie noticed the fact she was actually speaking to her. Hence the 'woman' behind the desk didn't know what the other one wanted, as Kirei stared at Hikarie with a questioning expression, obviously waiting for an answer. Since no answer came Kirei repeated her question again with a quite impatient voice:  
  
"Neko-chan, have you seen my notes to the water driven car? Darn, I can't find them. Please, it's important, I haven't even begun to write my report, and in 2 hours it has to be finished!!!"  
  
"Why should I know where the fuck your damn notes are?!? Have you looked in the lab already?" Hikarie suggested with a much stressed tone in her voice.  
  
"What are you so saucy? What did I do to you?" Kirei asked slightly taken aback by the voice her friend used.  
  
"Sorry, it's just I'm not much better then you with my work at the moment. Why do we have to do this shit?" Hikarie replied in an angry voice, but it was not addressed towards her friend.  
  
"What do you suggest we do about the reports? It's impossible that we'll get ready with them in less then 2 hours!" It was clearly to hear that she slowly started to panic under the time-pressure.  
  
"Hey, chill out! Let's just ask Bulma what we should do. Perhaps she gives us permission to hand the reports in at a later date, or maybe she even let us skip them." Hikarie tried to calm her friend down in the most soothing voice she could muster at the moment. It wouldn't help at all if Kirei now lost her sanity.  
  
The only reason the panic didn't rise inside her, too, now, was that she felt responsible for her friend. She stayed calm when everybody else panicked and when the time to panic was over, she lost all her sanity. That was her own insane personality, and she was so damn proud of it! She loved being out of ordinary.  
  
Kirei nodded her head slightly in agreement, Hikarie stood up and both friends made their way to Bulma's office. When they arrived, Bulma- san's secretary informed them that her boss wasn't at work at the moment but that she was at the private wing of the building now. In the need of Bulma's mercy they decided to search for her there; after all they were her best employees.  
  
Kirei and Hikarie made their way through the huge mansion till they reached the entrance to the private quarters.  
  
"You sure she won't mind if we go in there?" Kirei asked as she clung nervous to Hikarie's arm. A special somebody haunted in her mind right now. Bulma's husband was said to be not as friendly as you could wish him to be when you crossed his way.  
  
"Don't worry; Bulma doesn't seem to be mean or something. In fact I think she even likes us and we have her respect for our work." Hikarie tried to reassure her friend. Even if she knew that Bulma wasn't the problem, she was not in the mood herself to invent some brilliant reason, why this Vegeta-guy wasn't worth the fear she was sure her friend experienced right now. But as mentioned before, her panic would just start to rise in the instant she was out of this part of the building.  
  
She concentrated, took all braveness and arrogance she could muster and began to walk through the halls of the living complex of Capsule Corp. in a quite fast pace, searching for Bulma. Kirei followed her example, even if she didn't do it as convincing as Hikarie did it.  
  
By now they walked for circa thirty minutes through the many halls, and hadn't seen anybody in here. From time to time Hikarie mustered the braveness to open one of the doors, but the different rooms were always as empty as the last one. After each door the frustration grew and the hope to find anyone in this maze became less and less.  
  
Just as Hikarie decided to give up hope of finding anybody in this maze of hallways, she passed the kitchen door, where a couple of women were standing, cooking a huge amount of food.  
  
"You know, it was worse enough as Goku influenced poor Gohan to fight, but now he really crossed the border! Last Saturday he took Goten with him to train, though I ordered that Goten first made his homeworks for the next week!" a woman with black hair in a bun cried while shredding something to pieces.  
  
"I don't see the problem, what's so important about education? If your sons like to fight they should fight. That's my opinion." a blonde answered in a rather cold and annoyed voice.  
  
"You're lucky, you know that '18? Maron doesn't even think about fighting."  
  
'Isn't this Bulma?' Hikarie mused. She hadn't seen her that often, for she always worked alone and after the time she had to stay, left this place as fast as possible. She didn't waste her time for small talk; she was here to work and not to talk. Another reason was that she was on the safe side not to get on the wrong side of Bulma.  
  
Kirei and her had trusted her very much, after all she knew now that the two of them were legendary hackers. If the police knew about that, it would be very uncomfortable being in the skin of the two girls.  
  
Hikarie was now sure that the blue haired woman was Bulma, so she stepped inside the room, coughing to get Bulma's attention.  
  
"Oh, Hika-chan, what'ya doin' here? Hey Kirei-chan, you're here, too!" Bulma chimed as she noticed them both.  
  
'She's just too friendly for the fact that we interrupt her in her private time.' Hika thought as she carefully placed the words she was about to say:  
  
"Yeah, well Bulma-san."  
  
"Call me just Bulma, Bulma-san makes me feel so old!" Bulma interrupted.  
  
"Okay. well, Bulma, you see, it's about the reports we were to hand in today."  
  
"Yeah, what's up with them?" Bulma interrupted again.  
  
'Man if she doesn't stop interrupting me I'm going to get a short circuit.' an annoyed Hika thought.  
  
"Well, we're not as ready as we should be. In fact we've not even a beginning, and we should hand it in in..." Hika checked her watch and looked at Bulma again:  
  
"Well, we should hand it in in an hour or so.", she finished, nervously awaiting the outburst that was sure to come. By the time Kirei had hidden herself behind Hika's back completely, also awaiting the outburst.  
  
'Well, at least she really stands behind me. ', Hika thought sarcastically.  
  
"You know, I hated it, too, to write them. You could just show me your inventions and explain it to me this way, and then you wouldn't have to write these damn reports! But you would have to speak to me more than 'Ohayo!' and 'Konban wa!'." Bulma stated, shooting Hika an accusing look. Perhaps she had really avoided speaking with her to the point where it might seem like an offence, but she just thought she had already given her much more trust than she deserved. But well, she might just have to be careful what she said.  
  
"Well, I think it's worth not being damned any longer to write these horrible reports, what do you think Kirei-chan?" Hika asked after some time of discussing with her self.  
  
"Everything is better then those essays!" the other girl answered with no sign of the former nervousness.  
  
"Well, it seems it's decided then." Bulma concluded. "Why don't you guys spend the evening with some friends of mine? As a sign of our hopefully soon-to-come friendship? After all you two are my most valuable employees." the blue haired woman invited the two. Before Kirei could protest, as her manners demanded, Hika had already agreed.  
  
'What's up? She is the last person I expected to accept such an offer?' Kirei thought a while about it till it slowly dawned on her. Wasn't Hika supposed to cook tonight for both girls? Of course, and as Kirei knew her friend she would rather jump down a canyon, before she voluntarily cooked. But well, she wouldn't have to stand by Hika's side with the fire extinguisher either.  
  
"All right, Hika-chan, Kirei-chan, this is my dear friend ChiChi and the blond one is 18." Bulma introduced. ChiChi had a suspicious look on her face which Bulma didn't fail to notice:  
  
"What's up ChiChi?" she asked patiently.  
  
"These girls are too young to have ended their school and learned this job! How can they work for you?" ChiChi demanded.  
  
"Well, you see? These two are just very gifted in what they do, so I didn't need them to have conclusion." Bulma responded slightly unsure of what to answer. She could all too clearly imagine ChiChi's reaction if she found out that the two girls had been criminals. 18's reaction restricted itself on another point of the two new girls:  
  
"Kirei? What's that for a name? And am I right that Hika is just short for Hikarie? Who has such silly names?" Her voice was cold and mocking and Hika couldn't help but retort:  
  
"Somebody who's called 18 should risk such a sharp tongue." In the first moment 18 was taken aback: 'She dares offending me?' but as she thought about it, she had to admit this girl had guts and knew what to say. That made her respectable in 18's eyes.  
  
"Well, well, well, little saucy today, eh? But hey, I started it." with these words 18 went out, carrying some plates of the food with her. Kirei just gave Hika a blow in her rips and hissed: "Old habits never die, what?" With that she followed ChiChi outside where a large table stood and the Z fighters waited. Bulma looked questioningly at Hika:  
  
"What did she mean by 'Old habits never die'?" She asked confused. Hika responded with a shrug:  
  
"She alludes to my sharp tongue. So, can I somehow help?"  
  
"You are my guests tonight, but could you just take some plates with you when you go out? There I'll introduce you two to the others." Bulma explained kind of cheerfully.  
  
"Of course! Say, who are these people? And why are they here? Is there an anniversary or something?" Hika asked curious.  
  
"They are old friends of mine and their families. We have experienced some wired stuff together. We just decided we should stay in contact, hence we meet once a year to refresh the old friendship." Bulma responded. Hika was impressed, to say at least. When there was one thing she put over everything else in priority, it was true friendship. And the way the blue haired genius in front of her talked about her friends, there was no question that they shared true friendship. In a matter of minutes the 15 year old came to like her boss a huge bit better.  
  
As mentioned woman made her way into the garden Hika followed suit. Kirei was at the table arranging the amounts of food in every little corner. Most of the other guys were somewhere around the house and not in sight so far, what was the best way to save the food till everything was placed as Bulma knew from experience.  
  
Only Goten and Chibi- Trunks sat at the table drooling at this sight of food. Just the fear of the wrath of their mothers kept them from already digging in the food. They shot short, curious glances towards the two new- comers, but their eyes landed in an instant on the food before them again.  
  
Maron talked to her mother at the moment, and Kirei and Hika were astounded by the caring expression 18 could muster towards her daughter. But well, Maron seemed to be a cute little girl; even Hika had to admit that, as she had children- phobia or something like this. Anyway, you were on the safer side when you separated children from Hika.  
  
When everything was neatly placed by ChiChi and Kirei, Bulma shouted out that everybody should come to the table. There was a blur and suddenly a loud gonging-sound and a thumb, and a man with an orange and blue training gi and black hair that stood in every imaginable direction lay on the floor, unconscious, and a fuming ChiChi, with a frying pan in hand, towered over him.  
  
"Son Goku, how often do I have to tell you to remember at least a few of the little manners you can call yours?" she demanded. Goku, who came slowly back to consciousness muttered some excuses while getting up and holding the spot where the impact had been. Bulma coughed to get everyone's attention, for she had an announcement to make.  
  
"Well, as it seems, we have today two more guests which I'd love to introduce to you guys. Well, these are Hoshi Kirei and Makkura Hikarie." Bulma said, pointing towards the two girls who stood some meters behind her. This was the first time the others noticed them, and as they looked over to them, Gohan's and Mirai Trunks' hearts skipped a beat and their breath stopped for some time.  
  
The two guys were mesmerized by the view in front of them. Gohan took in the sight of the tenshi before him. She had reacted to the name Hoshi Kirei. On her petite body she wore a navy blue suit for women:  
  
Her jacket ended at her hips, and under it a simple white blouse could be seen. Her trousers were the same colour like the jacket and they went a little bit over her navy blue, one inch heel shoes that ended round at the tip. Her dark brown, nearly black hair fell to the middle of her back and was layered where it framed her beautiful face. Her skin was tan and when her sky blue eyes met his coal black ones she quickly looked to the ground, blushing slightly. He reckoned her height of about 1,70m, and a little golden necklace with a small cross on it drew his attention towards itself. When he heard his name being called he quickly snapped back to reality nodding politely towards the two girls.  
  
Meanwhile, Trunks didn't even realize the presence of the mentioned girl, as his eyes were locked onto her friend. The girl seemed totally oblivious to the stare of the young man, as her gaze followed the line of strangers while their names were being called.  
  
She wore a black suit with white stripes running along it. Her jacket reached her knees and was only held together by one simple peg right under her breast region, where the neck of her blouse ended, too. Underneath could be seen a pitch black bra. Her blouse had many layers where it should be buttoned up, that flared out over her jacket. A large golden cross fell low in her neck. But even if this was very explicating, it looked actually good. Her trousers went a bit over her pitch black leather shoes that had one and a half inch high heels and ended angular at the tip.  
  
Her hair ended one inch over her shoulders, and was curved around her petite face. It was side-parted to the left side and the left side of it was also fixed behind her ear, revealing three white pearls that went up her ear. A little Rubin graced the right side of her nose, too. Her original hair colour couldn't be made out anymore, for now little streaks were spread all over it. The colours changed from honey-gold-blond over chestnut-brown and a warm red tone to a violet/red. It made a charming effect. Her pupils were very large; hence it looked like her eyes were pitch-black, framed with an edge of grey that shimmered greenish from time to time. The colour remembered him of a stone over which a slight layer of moss laid.  
  
Her gaze seemed so intense as she took in every detail about the person that was introduced to her, that Trunks almost feared the moment, when she would look at him with these eyes.  
  
"And this is Mirai Trunks." .and there was the moment he had feared. He had been right. Her eyes were piercing, as if she looked right inside of him and he lost himself in them. But after a few short moments, that seemed like eternity, her gaze wandered on to the next person of the group. By the way he noticed her height by circa 1,75cm, but didn't waste any other thought on it.  
  
Hikarie, or KT, thought she might possibly find interest in the lavender haired guy, who stared at her the entire time, while the group was, one by one, introduced to her. Of course she wasn't childish enough to ignore it, but she wouldn't allow herself be as easy to read as to let him know that she was watching him, too, with a part of her mind from the corner of her eyes, either. She was impressed how he managed to examine her breast region as properly as he did, without showing a sign of anything near a blush.  
  
'Well,' she thought smugly to herself, 'I'll just have to teach him how to blush.' As if she hadn't enough to focus her sight on and to register in her mind, she just noticed the situation between Kirei and a certain black haired guy next to her victim.  
  
'Okay, first my good deed for the day, then my fun.' she thought to herself jokingly. Of course she had faith that Kirei could master the situation on her own, but sometimes it was just more comfortable to have an accomplice. And it would function vice versa, too.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sooooo? Watcha thinking? Acceptable, bad, horrible? Should we call it an angst/horror, because of an awful plot and bad writing?!? That's it!!!! *little light bulb pops up over Lady E's head*  
  
Please remember we're just two ordinary 14 year old girls who learn this darn language at school! (no offence to those who speak this language all day, it's just the fact that it's difficult and that the teachers tease us with bad marks.) Okay, Read and Review please! This is our first fanfic, and it would be great if we got a feedback. Please do us the favour! Just a little  
  
'Hey, put this shit up your ass!!!' would be enough. Thanks for all who will review! We love y'all!!  
  
Gods bless y'all,  
  
~*Lady Espelle*~ & ~*Lana Cinna*~ 


	2. Suspisions

~Lady Espelle~: Okay, just to say one thing for the beginning: Unlike my other story this one already has a plot! It's not already fully worked out, but it's pretty far worked out in the ground structure. Just to say it before someone is angry at me: In this story sailor moon is already planned to come in. But it'll come at a later time, not yet. I hope you read it nonetheless, because I personally think the plot of this story will be very good. What do you think, Lana-chan?  
  
*Lana Cinna*: I would definitely read it if I would write it! Do you people hear me?!? Read it! It's good! Don't you dare say otherwise!  
  
~Lady Espelle~: *sweetdrops* I would appreciate hearing the true opinion of my readers, but well, I just won't let you read the bad reviews.  
  
*Lana Cinna*: I would dare you.  
  
~Lady Espelle~: Yeah sure! You're threatening me.  
  
*Lana Cinna*: *sends dark glare towards Lady E.*  
  
~Lady Espelle~: Okay, okay! This whole shit doesn't interest the readers! (Say, does anybody actually read this story? I really don't know! WE GOT NO REVIEWS!!! *hint*hint*) But by now our only reader has already scrolled down, I would say, so we can as well end it here.  
  
*Lana Cinna*: Okay, if anybody still reads this he has too much time! Give us some of your time! Hope you review!  
  
~Lady Espelle~ & *Lana Cinna*: Read and Review!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CRASH'n'BURN  
  
by Lady Espelle & Lana Cinna  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter II  
  
As Bulma finished introducing everybody to the two girls, Vegeta rudely finished off any other word Bulma was about to say, when he growled:  
  
"Onna, I'm hungry! Stop the damn chitchat and let's have a fucking seat now." Bulma's eyes flashed with anger.  
  
"Vegeta no baka! Don't you dare speaking like that in front of your sons again!!!" To prove her point, the blue haired genius clenched her fists at the side of her body. Vegeta was about to spit out a saucy response, when Kruillin, sensing the battle that was about to come, stepped in between the two, holding up his hands in a defending manner.  
  
"Hey guys, calm down! It's not like we want to have a show in front of our guests. ", he trailed off, seeing the death glares, both, Vegeta and Bulma, shot him. Nonetheless they both calmed down. An uncomfortable silence now settled down, but after a few minutes it was finally interrupted by ChiChi's unsure but cheery voice:  
  
"Yosh', I think we might as well sit down now."  
  
Everybody took their seats; to Bulma's right 18 and ChiChi took seats, while Hikarie and Kirei sat down on Bulma's left side. Unfortunately, Muten Roshi chose to take his seat next to Kirei. The girl smiled politely at the visible old man, but when she noticed the fact that he drooled and that he seemed to look right under her face (what was difficult to see, due to the fact that he wore his large sunglasses), her facial expression quickly changed to one of disgust. She tried to ignore the man and his meaningless and partly naughty gossip, but it became impossible when he nearly sat in her lap, his face literally buried in her breasts. She tried to get some distance between the old hentai and herself, by nervously sliding over to her best friend. In the instant Bulma noticed the situation Kirei was in at the moment, she decided without hesitation that the younger woman needed help immediately. She knew Muten Roshi all too well when it came to young women.  
  
"And may I ask what you're up to? ", Bulma asked in a sarcastic sweet voice as she glared at the old hentai with eyes that nearly screeched: Leave the girls alone or I'll have you to never ever get near a woman again for the rest of your pitiful life!" He pouted inwardly, but backed off without any hesitation, giving now his full attention to the food placed before him.  
  
Kirei turned to look at Bulma, her eyes full of thank. Bulma smiled sympathetic at the girl, then her eyes landed on Hikarie as she tried to make at least some conversation:  
  
"So, Hika-chan, how's ya been lately?"  
  
"Yeah, fine! ", Hika answered, looking quite unsure about the meaning of Bulma asking her a question like this. Bulma made another attempt to drag the multicolour-haired adolescent into a conversation:  
  
"So, what are you working at at the moment?" She wouldn't give up that easily.  
  
"You see, I just invited a new computer-protecting software for you. And then I was building a new regeneration tank, as you ordered."  
  
"Really? ", Bulma asked, trying to sound interested. There were no news in the statement, after all Bulma herself gave the assignments. She asked one of her geniuses to built the regeneration tank, because it was really difficult to understand how it worked and you had to work really dexterous. So there were only the three of them in her opinion, who could make this work.  
  
Hika saw the good meaning behind Bulma's futile attempts to be nice and decided it would do no harm if she helped her a little bit:  
  
"So, these two sweethearts are your legendary sons? ", she asked jokingly, gesturing towards Chibi and Mirai Trunks.  
  
"Yeah, but it's kinda difficult, ya know?"  
  
"Why is this? Has it something to do with the fact that they've got an unusual great similarity? ", Hika demanded, curious about the strange appearance of the two similar lavender haired males. She had noticed the fast eating pace earlier by the way that seemed to be usual for these people, but she wasn't surprised anymore, 'cause for her this whole world was simply, plain strange.  
  
At the asked question Bulma got a little nervous. Of course, she had literally asked her to ask this question, -why could she never stay quiet for at least a minute?!?- , but still. How could she answer that without making herself looking totally insane in the girl's eyes?  
  
Just as she thought her brain would get a short circuit from too much rapid thinking, Goku jumped in to help her. But as she realized when she heard his question, he had helped her while being totally oblivious to the situation she was in:  
  
"Eh, Bulma, could it be possible that you have some ketchup for my fruit salade, please?" She couldn't help but sweatdrop. Ketchup on fruit salade?!? He REALLY wasn't human.  
  
"Well, I'll just have to look. I'll be back in a second." With that she retreated to the kitchen, thankful for a reason to break off her conversation.  
  
As Bulma's seat was empty, Tien chose this to get to talk to one of the girls. He sat down next to Hika, where Bulma had been sitting an instant ago.  
  
"So, you're Makkura Hikarie, if I remember right? ", he asked politely to get a start.  
  
"Yeah, right, but you can call me Hika, I don't really mind. Tien was it, right? ", she replied in an uncaring voice. She had just recognized his third eye, but wasn't about to question him as if he was some kind of freak. First, because she thought of herself as something better then that, and second, because she had already put up with the fact that was said before: this whole world was simply, plain strange!  
  
Tien noticed her reaction towards his eye and was very grateful that it didn't seem he had to explain this.  
  
And so he continued: "Hm, so how did you get to work for Bulma? You look a little too young for such a high paid job. ", Tien asked, trying to get some information about these girls. For some reason he thought there was something he should know.  
  
At his last comment Hika mentally began laughing like a maniac. If they all knew how young she really was! She wasn't even allowed to work yet. Nobody ever even became suspicious of their age! It was priceless how oblivious all this people could be! But she knew quite well, the girls in this dimension were really not mature at an age of fifteen. But in her opinion this whole fucking dimension was totally insane and mentally everybody still was a virgin somehow. They were all so damn sweety-sweet and romantic!  
  
She, on the other hand, didn't value love that much. It was totally impossible to meet some guy who wasn't hormone-driven and an ass-hole. But as she shoved all these thoughts away, she replied in a voice that gave no hint of her previous trail of thoughts:  
  
"Ya know, we're just gifted, and since Bulma knew that, she offered us the jobs."  
  
"How did Bulma know of you two?"  
  
"Well, we were kinda populate in the scene." Hika was really unsure and nervous right now. It wasn't the best idea to tell somebody she did know for two minutes that she was a searched criminal, but she didn't let her feelings to the outside. To Tien she seemed hundred percents calm.  
  
"Do you two live here in the area? ", he asked, seeing at how she didn't really answer to the last question.  
  
"Yeah, we share an apartment in the 'Rubin Fog Apartments'-building."  
  
"So you don't live at your parent's anymore?" He was surprised. It was really unusual to say at least, that two girls at such a young age didn't live with their parents when they seemingly weren't married, either. She had said the two of them lived together, and neither one wore a ring.  
  
Well, okay, Hika wore LOTS of rings, but no one looked like a ring that you give to your soon-to-be wife. At every single finger she wore at least one ring, when not more.  
  
"No, we two live alone." her tone held something final that didn't go unnoticed by Tien. He concluded she didn't want to continue on this topic. And since he didn't want to annoy her, he obeyed to her unspoken request. But what to ask next?  
  
As he looked around searching for some idea for a topic to talk about, he saw something he really hadn't expected. Trunks eyes held a death glare at the moment that would have made Vegeta, Deathglare no Ouji himself, pale like chalk. It would have been amazing to see the always quiet and polite Trunks with such a glare! .Yes, it would have really been amazing, wasn't there only a little thing that disturbed Tien. It went hand in hand with the fact that Mirai was without any question much stronger then himself. The thing that disturbed him really badly and made him wanting to hide behind Goku at the moment was that Trunks' death glare was clearly directed towards one particular person. himself.  
  
At first he had no clue about why Trunks looked like he wanted to rip him apart. It was when he noticed that Trunks' glare shifted towards the person next to him from time to time and that his glare changed to one that showed an emotion Tien couldn't name right now, than it dawned on him, what caused Trunks' strange behaviour. He was jealous! But what about?  
  
The boy didn't even know her, and this type of girl was no way the type for Trunks. The guy from the future was the kind that was politely, kind, quiet. This girl seemed as if it wasn't for the fact her boss was here, she would have blown them all up. But well, he had to make his own experiences.  
  
Just as Tien wanted to tell Hikarie an excuse, so that he could leave, Kruillin popped out from behind, his usual dump grin on his face as always: "So, watcha doin?"  
  
"Nothing.?" Hika declared in a tone that held the clear appendix: 'Wasn't that obvious?!?'  
  
"Well I wanted to ask if you guys wanted to play tag with us." Kruillin the back of his head with his hand while laughing sheepishly.  
  
'He definitely hangs out too much with Goku.' Tien thought. Kirei overheard the conversation since there was nobody who talked to her at the moment anyway. When she heard about tag, she thought it would be a great opportunity to have Hika become friends with Bulma. Hika was way too suspicious about her boss in Kirei's eyes.  
  
Just as she started to agree, she was cut off by Hika, before one single word could pass her lips.  
  
"Thanks, but we have to leave now. We've had other plans for this evening anyways, and by now we're in really high time pressure, so if you don't mind we'll leave now.", Hika stated in an unusual polite manner, as Kirei noticed. That was clearly a sign she wanted to leave as fast as possible. But what plans? Kirei couldn't remember any plans and she would've loved to stay a little longer, so that Hika could relax a bit with Bulma.  
  
That she wanted to stay here a little while longer had nothing to do with the black haired hunk who watched her from across the garden. really, NOTHING! Anyways, as she began to protest, she was cut off again before she could bring out one word, with a death glare that let her blood freeze.  
  
Nobody except herself could see it, but she got her message: Hika didnn't only want to go, no; if she had to stay one minute longer she would play mass-murderer. (Or like Hika would formulate it: her would grow ears./that related to a trip the two had made when they'd been back home. They had been in an adventure park and there had been played so happy music, you could gag from just hearing the lovely melody. And suddenly Hika had told her if the music wouldn't stop soon, her would grew two large, pink plush- bunny-ears. That phrase was used the whole day from then on, every time they came across a place where everything was a tiny, little bit too lovely./)  
  
Kirei didn't say another word of protest, and the two of them said their good-byes while Trunks and Gohan were sent to get the attaché cases and the jackets of the two women...  
  
"So, watcha thinking?" Gohan asked his best friend as they walked towards the offices of the two geniuses.  
  
"'Bout what?" Trunks asked innocently back. At the moment there was just one thing he thought about, and since Gohan was his best friend he should sure as hell have noticed this. But still. There was really no need to give in so easily.  
  
"'About what?!?' You don't ask that, do you?"  
  
"Well, what were you thinking?" Trunks asked. He could see a slight blush on Gohan's cheeks, as his raven haired friend hastily looked towards the ground.  
  
"You know quite well, don't you?" came his voice after a moment. It was quiet, but that changed as he continued excitedly:  
  
"They're gorgeous, arent't they? I've never seen girls like them before! They look like goddesses!! Why didn't you ever tell me about them?" Trunks heard the accusing tone at the end of Gohan's sentence:  
  
"Man, if I would've known, I sure as hell would have told you! But even if they work for my mother two weeks now, I never saw them before. They're always working in their laps and offices, and it seems that they in the contrary to Mom's other employees don't talk too much with the others. They're always in their private, even here."  
  
"Well, what do you know about them?" Gohan demanded, wanting to know as much about the tenshi he had just met.  
  
"I don't know that much. Mom was totally exited when they came. As it seems she had been searching for them a while now, and when she finally found them she was as happy as a child at Christmas-Eve. But whenever you ask, where they're from, or why she was so happy she found them out, she doesn't really answer." he explained, now beginning to wonder why he hadn't noticed his mother's strange behaviour towards the two before.  
  
"Wonder what's going on." he mused, as the two reached the office-door that held the name 'Hoshi Kirei'.  
  
They opened the door and stepped in. Gohan immediately saw the attaché case on the really untidy desk. He packed in some discs that looked important and some papers with notes on them. As he flew over them he couldn't read anything. This letters he had never seen before. He shrugged it off; perhaps they were just symbols for whatever she worked at. He looked around, but found no jacket, that was when he remembered that she had told that she didn't have one with her.  
  
Mentally checking if he had everything, he turned to leave, when his eyes met with a picture that lay under the rubble of papers and files. He picked it up and looked at it, while he sensed Trunks stepping behin him to look over his shoulder at the picture.  
  
"What's that?" he asked curious.  
  
"Dunno." Gohan mumbled back.  
  
The photograph showed a group of teens, obviously clad for a trip-with backpacks, sunglasses and everything, who were all laughing and smiling brightly, hugging each other as a pose for the photograph.  
  
After a while the two guys recognized two of the teens: it were Hika and Kirei! They looked somewhat younger, and Kirei wore a pair of white capris and a sleeveless top that had just one halter over the left shoulder. Her hair was shorter and slightly curley and in her hand she held a camera. Her left arm hugged Hikarie who stood next to her, her tongue put out jokingly towards the camera that shot the picture. A pair of black, silver rimmed sunglasses was attached to her forehead and she wore a dark blue, jeans hot- pan and a belly-free, light blue top. Her hair was less colourful back then. She had her right arm slung around Kirei's shoulders, and her left one around the waist of some tall guy that stood next to her, her arm, too, over her shoulders. Behind the two girls another boy hugged them both around their necks, putting his head between the two of them.  
  
There were a few more people on the picture, but before Trunks could size them, he suddenly noticed a sign behind the group of people. It had strange signs written onto it.  
  
"Hey Gohan, can you understand what stands on the sign behind them?" he asked while looking closely at it. Gohan recognized the signs immediately. These were much alike the ones he saw on the paper of notes before. He reopened the attaché case and pulled out the notes. As Trunks saw them, he looked back up at Gohan and in a silent agreement they decided that these two things wouldn't be that important. Gohan hid both evidences in his gi and the two left the room with the attaché in hand.  
  
As they arrived in front of Hika's office, Trunks found out that her door, not like her friend's one, was locked. Obviously she didn't trust other people as much as Kirei. They unlocked the door with one of the keys Bulma had given them and went in. They found Hika's attaché case immediately on her desk, while her long black leather cloak hung at the wall. Trunks went to take the cloak while Gohan searched through the attaché case. She had made no notes in this symbol language, but a small paper lay in there and it seemed to hold a signed message. Other then that everything seemed normal.  
  
While Gohan searched through the case on the desk, Trunks looked through some drawers closets. He came to a drawer in what was a little box. The lilac-haired man tried to open it but found it locked. It didn't need much of a mental fight till his curiosity got the better of him and he broke the lock easily. Sure, she would notice it immediately, but that wasn't important right now.  
  
"Hey, Gohan, look over here." Trunks informed his friend about his found, while walking over to the desk, putting it down there and opening it carefully.  
  
The box was full of crumpled pictures that showed mainly the same like the one they had found at Kirei's office. They showed always Hika and Kari or only Hika when they were younger with a number of friends. One picture seemed to show happier times then the last. And always something in the pictures looked unusual. Furthermore there lay some letters written in the strange symbol language.  
  
"I suggest we take this, too."  
  
Just then they heard a voice from outside the door: "Gohan-chan, Trunks- chan, what takes you so long?" Bulma just opened the door, all the other women behind her. Trunks just could hide the box behind his back, before they saw it.  
  
"Nothing, we just packed some notes in the case." he lied without much thinking about it. 'Today the devil seems to obsess me.' he thought. Hika stepped into the room and looked suspiciously through it. She could tell the two boys hid something. They tried too desperately to stay calm while not managing it.  
  
'Shit! We were too deep in this fuck to notice them approaching! What shall we do now?' Gohan thought while musing about a way to explain it. In this instant he saw Hika's gaze check through the room, until it finally landed on the drawer where the box had been in, that stood still a gap wide open. She crossed the room with few, long steps and opened the drawer, looking inside for her box. As she didn't found it, she looked slowly up at the guys, who were hiding the searched object behind their backs. Her look was so fucking angry and it promised only a slow, painful death.  
  
"Where's my box?" she demanded in a deadly, cold and calm voice.  
  
"Which box?" both asked in union, as innocently as they could muster to.  
  
Hika ignored this and stated: "You've searched through my things." At this they heard several gasps from the women at the door, but at the moment they were more afraid of their lives as about what their mothers would think.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Lady Espelle~: So? What about this? I think it's damn good for me! Oh, what we forgot. (I think it's as good here as at the beginning!) We own NOTHING AT ALL! Perhaps you could say we own Kirei and Hikarie, but if you stole them, we couldn't say anything against it, I suppose. But please don't try out! If you wanna use them (what I really don't think) just ask. We'll think about it and if we say 'no', you can still steel it. Please write and review and we'll hurry with the chapter! And flames are still welcome for heating, aren't they Lana-chan?  
  
*Lana Cinna*: *freezing* Well, if you have too much heat, send me some! Since my heating doesn't work, I wouldn't mind right now!  
  
~Lady Espelle~ & *Lana Cinna*: Stay tuned on our story!!!! 


	3. Secrets in danger part A

~Lady Espelle~: Hiya minna-chan! Wazzup? We're going to do another chapter for this wonderful fic, THAT NOBODY REVIEWED!!!!!!!!!!! Anyways. *cough* . *cough* . *cough cough cough* .  
  
*Lana Cinna*: *shoots annoyed glare* What is it Espy-chan?  
  
~Lady Espelle~: You know that we forgot something last time, don't you?  
  
*Lana Cinna*: What?!? What could we have forgotten?  
  
~Lady Espelle~: *coughthedisclaimercough*  
  
*Lana Cinna*: Watcha saying?  
  
~Lady Espelle~: *turns at least three shades of red* . the disclaimer. *looks towards the ground*  
  
*Lana Cinna*: Oh my goodness! Sorry peeps! Here it is for the last chappy and this one: We own nothing! .Not even a working heating. *looks ashamed towards the groung*  
  
~Lady Espelle~: Is your heating STILL not intact?!?  
  
*Lana Cinna*: Nope! That means: Flames are still welcome.  
  
~Lady Epelle~: As my granny already said: Compliments warm the heart, Criticism strengthens the soul, FLAMES SHALL BE USED FOR HEATING!  
  
*Lana Cinna*: Did your granny really say THAT?  
  
~Lady Espelle~: Well, actual that was not her original words, but it comes close to it. ^_^;;  
  
*Lana Cinna*: Whatsoever. Here's the story!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CRASH'n'BURN  
  
by ~*Lady Espelle*~ & ~*Lana Cinna*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ChapterIII  
  
Kirei wasn't sure what she should think about what she had heard just moments ago. Did this mean the two actually knew about their secret? She looked at Hika who, seeing the kind of glare she shot the two boys, looked like she was about to kill the two of them. She mused that they knew about it, otherwise Hika wouldn't be so mad at them.  
  
'What do we do now? What will THEY do?' She searched frantically for an excuse, not knowing how much the others already knew about them. Hika on the other side held her glare. It was very obvious that the two knew something! They wouldn't have searched through her office if this wasn't the case. They hadn't cared about her privacy! HER privacy! These two had to pay for this! And they would pay, Hika decided not caring about the consequences.  
  
"What did you think? Searching through my things?" Hika shouted. Kirei made an attempt to calm her friend down, but her words were cut off, as Hika grabbed a vase that had the bad luck of standing on the cupboard next to her. When she threw it and the poor thing flew through the air towards the target, it was caught out of the air just a few inches before it could hit. Trunks held it fiercely in his hand, as he stared at Hika, wondering what was it, behind the things they had found in here, that could make the calm, sarcastical Hika get so mad.  
  
Unknowingly to all of them Bulma had screamed in a high-pitched tone, when the vase had been thrown. They had all been too occupied in what had happened, that none of them had noticed. But the others who had stayed outside obviously had heard it. They suddenly appeared seemingly out of nowhere in the room, alarmed expressions on their faces.  
  
"What's up? Who came that scream from? And why?" Yamcha asked, looking at the scene in front of him. The women stood still in the doorway, gaping at the four youngsters. Kirei stood in front of the women, halfway to Hika, but didn't move an inch right now. She just kept staring at what happened, her jaw slightly dropped as if to say something, desperately trying to comprehend what was going on. Gohan looked nervous and he seemed to wish for a black hole to fall in and never come out again.  
  
Then there was Trunks. He kept glaring at Hika. His expression said everything and nothing at the same time. Was he angry? Or nervous? Was this a sheepish look and did he blush, or was it just his anger? Did Yamcha just see betrayal pass Mirai's eyes? What did this all mean? Looking at Hika there was no question what SHE felt:  
  
Rage.  
  
Indignation.  
  
The wish to kill the boys in front of her this instant; then and there.  
  
No one spoke a word as the tension built up in the air, crackling like electricity. Then the silence was interrupted by Hika, who whirled around to her friend:  
  
"Kirei?" What did this mean? Did it mean 'Are you okay?' or something like 'What shall we do now?'? Piccolo thought about it and came to the conclusion that it perhaps meant both. Kirei answered the question with an irritated expression. When she found her words again, she looked at Hika with help-seeking eyes, even if she knew Hika couldn't help much.  
  
Suddenly ChiChi got back to her motherly instincts and shouted at Gohan in her everywhere feared, scolding voice:  
  
"Gohan, what did you search for in the girl's office?!?" Gohan was too intimidated by his mother's outburst to find a quick excuse. He stuttered some incomprehensible words, but seeing how this didn't calm the fuming mother at all, Trunks decided he could as well help his best friend.  
  
"You shouldn't accuse us before you know what's going on! We can prove that we have reason to be suspicious towards these girls!" Trunks barked at ChiChi, who was taken aback and forgot about her anger for a while. Everybody looked at the girls and back at the guys, waiting for something to happen. Curiosity took over.  
  
Trunks looked at Gohan who understood immediately. Hika felt some feeling built up in her stomach she didn't like at all, and when the boys took out their pieces of evidence, Kirei panicked and squealed through the whole room loud enough that the Saiyans winced.  
  
"What?...How?...Hika!!!!" she looked at her friend only to see her in a state of trance while starring at the pictures, letters and notes like they were about to eat her alive.  
  
"What's that?" Bulma asked. The boys handed the things to the others, and as they all looked at the pictures, it took them some time to recognize what didn't fit into the scenes. They looked at the notes and letters uncomprehending for a while, before Vegeta got annoyed by not seeing through this mystery.  
  
"What does this prove? What is the meaning behind this?"  
  
Trunks shrugged: "We wanted to find out, therefore we took these."  
  
Minna looked at the two girls who looked by now towards the ground. They both knew what was coming. They would want to know who or what they were, and where they came from. Unfortunately they didn't know for sure were they were, hence they didn't know the least about where they came from.  
  
And then the inevitable question came, from the blue haired genius who was for the first time in many years at a loss of explanation: "Hikarie, Kirei, what do you two hide? What does this all mean?"  
  
'Ooooh, full names! Should I be scared?' Hika thought sarcastically. She nearly chuckled from nervousness combined with her own sarcasm. Then she saw some of her beloved irony in this situation, which never failed to brighten her up: Why did she even care what they thought? What could they possibly do? Go to the police? There was nothing she had to fear, so why even care. With this thought in mind she raised her head, looking at them with pride showing in her eyes, daring them to accuse her of something.  
  
"What do you think it means?" she asked back. Kirei looked her in the eyes and calmed down a little: As long as they were together nothing could happen, could it? Why not play along.?  
  
"I think there's something terribly wrong with you two!", came the answer. Suddenly Piccolo shot forward and grabbed Hika at the collar of her suit, holding her one feet above the ground, still towering one feet above her.  
  
"Tell us what this is all about, or you will face the consequences." he growled. Kirei had already taken a step forward to help her friend, but the fact that she couldn't expect to be able to do any harm to this green giant and the serene, though mocking look of Hika, held her back. She would just have to wait and see what would happen. She watched as Hika put her hands over the green hands of her captor and retorted in mocking carelessness:  
  
"Be careful with my clothes. This suit is quality, you know?" Kirei had just to think that her friend's 'psychiatric disease', that showed itself by unusual behaviour and things much alike this, could really come in handy sometimes. She changed her mind the instant the alien growled in impatience, dangerously glaring the young girl in the eyes.  
  
Bulma decided she had to do something, before the over-protective fighters killed the two. So, she looked gently at the girls; one was frightened and slightly worried about her friend at the same time, while the other wore a mask of mock that hid her real emotions.  
  
"I suggest we go into the living-room and you two explain what we found *motioning towards the pieces of evidence that were still held by Kruillin and Tien*, before these guys kill you in over-eagerness about protecting something." Kirei looked at Hika, pleading her to accept the offer. When she nodded, Piccolo put her down hesitantly.  
  
Bulma led the way towards the huge living-room, the others trailing behind her. Kirei and Hika didn't fail to notice their boss steal quick glances over her shoulder every now and then and the fighters eyeing them suspiciously as if fearing the girls could just disappear suddenly.  
  
When they arrived at the door to their aim, Bulma opened it and they walked in silently, everybody taking a seat where they could sit comfortably. When Vegeta and Piccolo had taken their places, leaning against a wall as usual, and the others were seated, they mustered the two girls expectantly, waiting for them to start their explanation, and they were not disappointed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Lady Espelle~: Okay, that far for part a of the story. Hell, I think this is the best story I have posted, but it's the only one without any reviews! . Do I need some guests in the reviews? That seems to help for other authors. Could you at least tell us why you don't want to review? Please.  
  
Cya,  
  
~*Lady Espelle*~ & ~*Lana Cinna*~  
  
  
  
Later added AN: Alright, the thing about the only story without reviews is not up to date by now. At the moment this story is actually the one with WAY most reviews. I would like you people to tell me if I do better by now, and if the story looks good when it's readable. ^_^;;  
  
Whatsoever; hope you like it and I also hope my great reviewers are not disappointed by the way this story goes.  
  
Love you all for your great help!!!  
  
Lady Espelle 


	4. IMPORTANT NOTE AND EXCUSE! by Lady Espel...

You people are great!!!  
  
*runs up and throws herself at the nice reviewers, hugging them to death*  
  
I just checked my Stats at ff.-net, and my review-thingy said : first story: 2 reviews second story: 1 review third story: 1 review fourth story: 3 reviews CRASH'n'BURN: 9 reviews  
  
9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 999999999999999999999999999999999!  
  
Nine reviews! Oh I love you!  
  
Thanks for your help!  
  
But how shall I explain this to Lana Cinna???  
  
Anyways, I think the later paragraphs were okay so far, but take the advice from Tuxedo Gohan nonetheless.  
  
I hope this story will become a wonderful one, since you all investigated your time in it, too.  
  
It would be nice if you all would keep reviewing, and please tell me if I make such a mistake again. That was kinda humiliating.  
  
So, as for Spandox. or Sparanox.CRAP! I can't remember right now!... Sporanox?!? Anyways. I won't make such a long note again for him. Hopefully everybody else understood right what I had to say. That I was the one who couldn't speak the English language that well and so on.  
  
Well, I'll work on my paragraph-problem now!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Thanks!  
  
Lady Espelle 


End file.
